


What to do on an autumn evening

by helia7



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: Jonna and Riikka have the cabin for themselves on a stormy autumn night.





	What to do on an autumn evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



 

Two mugs of steaming hot chocolate waited on the coffee table. Riikka nestled in a blanket; the old couch gave  a tired creak under her. It was already pitch-dark outside and the rising wind made the windows of the cottage tremble. Riika pulled the blanket tighter. She wanted to keep the pleasant warmth she felt after the sauna as long as possible. It was almost perfect. Almost.

She looked over her shoulder; Jonna was leaning on the doorframe absorbed in her phone. Quick typing, waiting, a wild grin. And an expression she kept for mischief-making with her brother.

‘Ha! That idiot!’ she crackled. Riikka didn’t even need to ask the topic; she knew them too well.

After a final click Jonna hopped down next to Riikka, throwing her feet on the table and almost knocking the mugs over. Riikka stared at the mismatched socks: one was striped with bright colours; the other one was grey, specked with tiny flowers. She sighed. Her favourite socks weren’t lost after all.

‘What should we do now?’ Jonna turned to her with a gleam in her eyes. ‘The cabin is all ours for tonight.’

‘Indeed.’ Riikka smiled. No silly parties, no awkward double dates with Joona and Hannu; it was just the two of them. Of course she had ideas how to use this perfect opportunity. Just the thought of them made her blush.

‘Let’s watch a horror movie!’ Jonna grabbed her phone again.

‘No, please...’ This wasn’t among Riikka’s plans. ‘You know I’m scared of horror...’

‘Nah, you haven’t even seen the classics. And this stormy evening calls for spookiness!’

‘Please...’ Riikka took an alarmed glance at the titles Jonna was searching. ‘I would rather just...’

‘You’re a killjoy. Let’s tell creepy stories then! Just imagine,’ Jonna started. She stretched her arm to reach the switch and turned the lights off; only her phone shone with a cold glow. ‘While we’re having a sweet time here--’ Jonna tried to make her voice raspy and mysterious. ‘A terrible epidemic spreads on the Earth; it infects every living being. There is no escape. It infects young and old, those who we dislike and those we love the most... Many are already dead. And they’re the lucky ones...’

She paused. They could hear the nearby trees creaking in the wind.  Riikka shivered.

‘...Because the others... the others are turning into vicious monsters, terrifying abominations.’

Riikka gave out a little whine. ‘Please, stop...’

But Jonna’s mouth curved into a malicious grin.

‘...And they’re hunting down the rest of the humankind. To infect, to kill, to tear everyone apart... And it’s not just people who turn into monsters. Oh, no. Animals with extra heads and limbs are creeping through the forest; searching for uninfected beings. For us.’

Suddenly a loud growl shook the walls of the cottage. Riikka’s heart raced. She reached out for Jonna and grabbed her wrist.

Something was outside; they could hear a heavy body moving and scratching the door.

The light of Jonna’s phone slowly faded then turned off completely, leaving them in an ominous darkness. Riikka was shaking and she could feel Jonna’s quick pulse under her grip. The noises continued for a while, but the creature eventually moved on.

They were sitting there still and silent long after it  left.

‘It was... it was just a moose... or a bear...’ Jonna whispered. Her voice was thin now, without any trace of confidence. She cuddled up to Riikka tickling her soft cheeks with her nose.

After a few minutes Riikka murmured. ‘So... would you let me tell you _my_ plans for the evening now?’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Minutia_R for proofreading.


End file.
